


Incorrigible

by dhamphir



Series: Two for One [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana’s had enough of someone’s attitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incorrigible

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by oxfordshoes2.   
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

As Dana resumed the autopsy she was still processing the clearly homophobic comments made by the assistant coroner across the table. Normally she let any comments go without comment. She’d been a victim of the ‘old boys club’ at the Bureau more than once. But Dr. Bright, the local M.E. assisting her, just rubbed her the wrong way in a number of ways.

Dana was about let her sharp tongue loose when the door to the autopsy bay opened and admitted one very sexy Jess Morgan. Dana found herself staring and suddenly at a loss for words. It was amazing what Jess’s mere presence did to her. And, God help her, Jess was still in the clothes she’d worn to blend into the crowd at the bar earlier that night. There was something indescribably mouthwatering about that woman in those butter-soft leather pants.

Unable to think clearly, Dana put down the scalpel, stepped back from the table, removed her gloves, and lowered her mask. She knew she was smiling.

“Did you find anything yet?” Jess asked.

“I was just about to make the Y incision, but I found something that may have been an injection site.”

Jess approached the table and Dana, with a magnifying glass in hand, pointed out the small puncture.

“I think it’s too small to be an injection site,” the other doctor chimed in.

Jess looked at him with arched eyebrow.

“Jess, this is Dr. Bright, the assistant coroner. This is my partner, Agent Morgan.”

The brunette gave the man a small nod of acknowledgment, but didn’t address him. Something about him didn’t seem quite right. She turned to her lover. “It’s late. Do you want me to get you anything to eat or drink?”

“No, I’m fine. But we’ll discuss what else you can for me when I finish up here,” Dana said with no small amount of lust in her eyes.

Jess almost jumped when she felt her lover’s hand cup her ass and give a little squeeze. She instantly knew something was up, because Dana was nothing if not professional. And while they may exchange a few warm looks, they never did anything while working. Then Dana leaned in and kissed her!

Dr. Bright became apoplectic and sputtered indignantly before storming out.

The mischievous look in Dana’s eyes when they parted told Jess that was exactly why she’d done it. Jess smirked. “You’re incorrigible.”

“No. Just not in the mood for his prejudice.”

“Well, since your assistant seems to have walked out, I’ll change into some scrubs and give you a hand.”

Dana smiled. “That would be great.”

FIN


End file.
